Octis Kurius (csec octobuns)
"I've been asked before, about why I keep working the job I work. When you see the smiles people give you, the genuine compassion they show... The kindness they share with you... I don't work this job for the status, or for the power. I work it for the people, and I vow to change the impression others give our kind." }|Name = Octis Kurius|Species = Turian|Age = 35|Date of Birth = 22 April, 2158.|Homeworld = Palaven.|Occupation = C-SEC Homicide Detective|Location = The Citadel.|Marital Status = Widowed.|Relations = N/A|Affliations = C-SEC, Council Authority, Turian Hierarchy, Human Alliance.|Character Status = Currently alive and well.}} Octis Kurius, under the online alias of "csec_octobuns", is a member of C-SEC's Investigation Division. Working as a detective for Homicide, many arrests of both C-SEC agents and criminals alike have been neatly tucked under his belt. Once crowned as Zakera's "golden boy", Octis at one point in his career held great esteem amongst his peers for his astute ability in regards to investigative field work. With a keen eye for detail, a persistent, stubborn attitude to investigation and a bloodhound-like sense of duty to his work, he had been the backbone to many arrests, having been behind the incarceration of a near countless number of drug dealers, criminal syndicates and other devious groups during his service. But like most great careers, it came to a rather sudden stop. With the unfortunate circumstances surrounding his private life and the dire corruption he himself had sworn to cleanse from the Citadel, the once proud, respectful detective soon became the very thing he aimed to destroy. The temptation of money, power, even women, it all weighed upon him. He had lost so much reaching this point, that the temptation of it all soon became his utter downfall. Scarcely surviving with his job intact, Octis lost the respect he had built from the ground up and soon became mostly unwanted. With patrol work seeming to be the only thing he was worth giving, it only took his intuition to step in when times were dire, to finally be set back into the position he rightfully deserved. Overview Boasting a height of 6'6 (243 ibs), Octis holds a rather broad, muscular shape to his physique. Somewhat lean in his stature, he would hold a shapely figure, with a slightly curved waist and a good set of what most would describe as 'supportive hips'. Couple this with muscular thigh and calf growth, Octis himself is rather capable of getting physical with his work, a hands on approach to the situation far from being his least desirable option. Adding onto this physical stature, his right arm is mostly replaced with a sleek, mechanical prosthetic. The majority of the skin remaining prior to amputation is around the upper arm to shoulder region, the scarring across his skin a reminder of the sacrifice made to save others. Curious by nature, empathetic by circumstance and generally playful in most regards, Octis can be generally refreshing of an individual, for both a turian and a C-SEC agent. He finds that making acquaintances with somewhat questionable company can work in the long run, maybe to make investigative work all the better. In his eyes, being someone that people can turn to, regardless of who or what they are is what every officer should strive for. Outside of such attitude, Octis is known to be cold, calculating and for most around him, a methodical, professional agent when on the job. Applying pressure to a conversation may be the most common circumstance when dealing with him on a case. He prods, coaxes and eases information out of a suspect with keen intuition and intimidation both. Though he may not intend this whilst in a casual conversation, when anything is held out from him, he will attempt to squeeze it out, even if it isn't his business. He has also been known to show a rather flirtatious side, but at best it's used to appease others, to coax a friendship if possible. Connections are key for a detective, of course. History The oldest sibling to a family of five, Octis has always held the mantle of being the most rebellious sibling, more so than his sisters, making his own choices and demanding his right to do his own deeds as he pleases. His childhood was mostly spent on Palaven, with a few years on the Citadel and turian colonies. Born into a rather well-off family of military generals, fleet commanders and entrepreneurs, his life was never entirely put through any bad situations in terms of wealth. He was spoilt, he could admit, but he was always educated to believe better. With the influence of his father, he held a much more common attitude when it came to usual affairs, not really believing wealth was all he needed as he grew. Even up to his teenage years, he was never truly all for tradition, which their family had firmly established. The unfortunate circumstance to all of this, was ultimately the biggest problem he had ever faced with the family. No desire to learn tradition had left a mark on his reputation, even at a younger age. His teenage years are still regarded as among his fonder memories, life at the academies and educational facilities were never much of a problem to him. He was a intellectual student, regardless of his rebellious ways and stubborn nature. His grading was top-notch, though his punctuality always needed improving. Though by his late teens, he soon met who he regarded to be the love of his life. A turian female by the name of Ruia Varril, had practically captured the young turian's heart from the months they had spent with each other. She wasn't his first, but she was intended to be his last. Both were equally infatuated, both wanted to be each other's. It was love at its fullest and only bound to get better as time went on. The decision to join the marines wasn't too out of character, it was supported by his family and was the more prosperous points in his life. Having gone through training for a good portion of his time at the Academy, he could field strip a Phaeston in under a minute, suit up in armor in under two and could disarm another at a moment's notice. He could recite the Hierarchy anthem in full if it was commanded and his patriotic belief in doing the right thing was almost adorable at first. But as time went on, skirmishes turning into outright conflicts and being witness to some of the most heinous actions affected him. With a good amount of MP training under his belt and that keen sense of intuition, he had garnered the attention of certain Citadel individuals. He was smart, intuitive, independent and was honour bound as they came. It was a time of bad reputation and C-SEC held more than quite the wrap for their attitude, they needed those who could make the impression. Octis Kurius was one of those people. The choice wasn't met with high praise from family. Though his mother and father held the choice in high regard, his extended family, primarily grandparents, weren't too impressed with the thought of sending their grandson off to a cultural graveyard at best. But with his refusal to change his mind, his blind patriotism forcing him to keep his mind intent on what he wanted, the practical removal from his own family and the aggressive reaction that was given after his acceptance, couldn't prevent a determined, albeit damaged turian from doing whatever was required of him. Before leaving Palaven however, months before his enlistment into C-SEC itself, he married happily to the woman of his life. It was fortunate enough that she was happily intent on following him to the Citadel. Many years shifted by, training, cases and other deeds moved on by as time progressed. Shifting from position to position, gaining title after title, becoming the so-called 'golden boy' he was intended to be, the effect had left a finer, respectable reputation for C-SEC to hold. Everything he had built up for himself, wouldn't last long, however. Ruia was soon diagnosed with a cancerous growth embedded into a vital part of her brain. The shock and blow of such bore a hole into his heart. The illness she had contracted was the same that her mother passed away from years prior to settling on the Citadel. The effect of it all, the pain and anger generated from such and the deteriorating relationship they had possessed, meant they soon only loved each other for desire, to just keep themselves happy, never for both. They became selfish, angry, disgusted with each other. She hated him, and he hated her. They were scared of each other for what they were doing, deteriorated her health further as time went on. He was unable to take care of her as she degraded, and she was soon moved into Huerta's specialized care ward, and passed away two months after being administered, her husband by her side. The eventual shock, the pain and the sorrow finally set in, a month after her death. He had remained stoic during her funeral, during the last interactions he had with family and friends. He was unable to process the emotion, the pain; once it sank in, he lost it. He couldn't sleep, he wept frequently. He blamed himself, he blamed others. He blamed everything possible, until there was nothing more to blame. The spiral downward began from that point; meaningless relationships, sexual intercourse with strangers to slowly eat away at his desires, to dull the pain of loss. During this time, his career took a fall. Demoted into the Narcotics division, he soon found himself coaxed into the dark, vicious world of organized crime and corrupt agents. He took bribes, took sex, took everything he wanted, because he knew he could. He played gangs against gangs, syndicates against syndicates. He had been responsible for so much, the death of many who brought it upon themselves. He had done everything he shouldn't. And he wanted to do more. It wasn't until his actions were finally pushed into the light, that he had soon saw how far he had truly fallen... He almost lost everything again, had almost lost the only thing keeping him afloat, his career had been tarnished with the actions of a disgusting man. He had become the one thing he despised, and it hurt him more than anything else could. More than the loss he had felt years before. His actions did lead to the arrest and prosecution of two of the most violent mobsters ever to exist on the Citadel, though. For that, he was shoved back down to enforcement. Stuck on patrols, forced to live the average beat. His apartment was relocated several times, sometimes due to vandalism and threats against his life, sometimes forced relocations to a different part of the ward to spite him for his actions. By putting his intuition in, he managed to solve a case independently without the authorization to do so. His actions and sincerity to the promise of change meant that he was given back his position, but pushed away from Homicide or Narcotics. Instead, he was put into something that fit him perfectly: Internal Affairs. He knew how dirty cops worked, he knew how politicians worked. His ability to solve crimes with such finesse was desired amongst their ranks. The eventual invasion of the Reapers and the vicious attack by Cerberus forces did leave scars on his mentality. Having survived every attack without failure, albeit having suffered the loss of a limb at one point, he was mostly intact regardless of what he had been pushed though -- these wartime events left their mark, however. Two years on from the war itself, though, he had finally improved enough to be the same, goofy individual he was once known to be. With a new partner behind him and a relationship in tow, it seemed as if everything was finally coming back together for him. By this point in time, there was no telling what could happen. Relationships * Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos) - A peculiar case of attraction between the pair. Whilst on the surface, it merely seems like a relationship built off of desire, underneath it all was two broken, damaged individuals looking for nothing more than comfort that both were willing to give. A detective and assassin getting comfortable with each other however, would seem rather strange to most. * Myrrick Certus - His partner on the force. The older, rougher turian keeps his rather reckless counterpart more grounded on the job. Outside of that however, the pair share a rather conventional relationship between one-another. He holds respect to him, as a friend and as a fellow detective of the force. A dynamic duo, in a way. * Natalie 'Lee' Shortman - An enforcer he had reluctantly met on the off chance of getting the short straw in the harassment bucket. The pair have made somewhat of an interesting relationship, her rather reckless nature matching up to his own, albiet less refined. The rather tough human has left an image for him, one almost putting him to shame. * Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi - his bitch. Trivia * Octis infact owns a vintage skycycle, designed by the late Palaven Dynamics, with one of the rarer Gladius V14 engine models installed. The engine itself still runs, even after four years worth of usage, far beyond it's actual design. It took a handful of years and a lot of hungry nights to make the vehicle a reality. Depression was one of the key factors behind this. A mid-life crisis come early. * It's not known how many cases he has actually solved. Some speculate it's almost beyond the one-hundred mark, some say even more. No one knows for certain, if he was able to be honest about it, he would even admit he has no idea how many. * He's quite the dancer, having quite the reputation for stealing the floor of a club. It's gained him quite the reputation amongst his peers, some becoming a tad more reluctant to show their significant others his moves, in fear of him seducing them. It's all for laughs however, he's more flattered by the jealousy than anything else. * He's also been known to hold his own rather efficiently. With an extensive understanding of CQB combat, martial arts and weapon-based combat, he's been known to even withstand the punishment of a well trained assassin. Though not the one to beat another to death with such ability, he's more prone to defending himself, over hurting another with intent. Threads Octo Babysits Pets: Looking after Tavi's fish. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers